


生长痛

by alyssazhang



Category: Real Person Fiction, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssazhang/pseuds/alyssazhang
Relationships: Asher Angel/Jack Dylan Grazer
Kudos: 15





	生长痛

青春期的男孩个子长的飞快，几乎一天一个样。但在Asher眼里却也没差，毕竟他们天天形影不离，连睡觉也要抱在一起。

但也总有别的长个子的迹象。晚上的时候，Asher偶尔会被Jack断断续续的呻吟吵醒，他打开灯，小孩正抱着小腿叫疼。

于是Asher就会坐起来帮他揉一揉。Jack把小腿往前一蹬，正好怼到Asher怀里，Asher就开始任劳任怨地揉起来。从精致的脚踝开始，顺着修长的跟腱一路向上。Jack的小腿还像小孩一样光滑细腻，让Asher想起在ins上看到的小时候的Jack穿短裤和腿袜的照片。他把手向上滑，温暖的掌心包裹着Jack的小腿肚。小男孩不爱运动，小腿肚又白又软，捏起来像女孩子的胸。

Jack手肘向后支撑着身体，他看起来非常委屈，又有一点享受的样子。他眼眶红红的，眼泪几乎要流出来了。睡袍宽大的领口敞开着，露出深深的锁骨窝和一片雪白的胸脯。因为小腿的疼痛而慵懒地呻吟着。

Asher拿不准Jack是不是故意的，但他感到口干舌燥。老天他还只穿了一条裤衩。他舔了舔下嘴唇，像某种捕猎前的大型野兽。他微微加重了手下的力度，小男孩吃痛，仰起头来软绵绵地叫了一声。

“你感觉好些了吗？”Asher问。男孩睁大眼睛瞪着他，像是还不清醒。然后又像个被骄纵的小皇帝一样指挥他捏另一条腿。

大约是肩膀累了，Jack直接躺到了床上。白色的睡袍从膝盖滑到大腿， 光线止步在大腿根，酒店昏黄的台灯把这一切照的像卡戴珊的性爱视频。

最开始捣乱的是Jack，他足尖往前一点就是Asher的胸膛。少年的皮肤暖烘烘发着热，胸肌的轮廓已经有几分成年人的模样，那是Jack最钟爱的部分，他喜欢把整个脸颊贴在Asher硬邦邦的胸前，被抱在怀里听Asher的心跳，这会让他有一种完全被对方包裹的感觉。  
再往下是漂亮的腹肌，紧实有弹性，像一座座挨在一起小山丘。Jack非常享受脚尖划过腹肌的感觉。再往下……

没有再往下了。Asher握住了Jack作乱的脚踝。某一个瞬间，Jack感到心脏漏了一拍，有点像第一次抽大麻到嗨，或者蹦极蹦到底的那一刻。等屁股撞上Asher膝盖的时候才清醒过来。

Asher抓住Jack的脚踝把小孩拖到身前，小孩下意识地想直起腰，对上Asher眼神的瞬间又乖乖躺了回去，他的睡袍在摩擦中全褪到腰上了，光洁修长的小腿在Asher腰背处交叠。

Asher的一只手臂撑在Jack的耳边，另一只手顺着膝盖滑向Jack的小腿内侧——天知道他想这么做想多久了。小孩的皮肤干燥而滑腻，在Asher带着薄茧的手掌下微微颤抖。Asher温柔地低下头吻着Jack红润的嘴唇，他的宝贝尝起来像牡蛎一样柔软鲜美，甚至会主动伸出粉红色的舌头。Asher隔着内裤揉捏Jack还软着的东西，Jack果然像小蛇一样扭动起来。

Asher扒下两个人的内裤，把两个人的东西一起握在手里撸动。Jack通常不喜欢这样，因为两个人的差距会尤为明显。但不可否认这样真的很爽。Jack很快也硬了，于是他又颐指气使起来，带着脏字指挥Asher去拿润滑和套子。Asher正和Jack的乳头难舍难分，小男孩只好拽他的头发督促他。

放两根手指的时候还在骂骂咧咧的催着，放三根手指就乖了。Asher曲起手指用关节按压内壁的时候，Jack就像脱水的鱼一样高高地抬起胸脯，大口大口地呼吸企图吸入更多的氧气。  
Asher在Jack屁股上抹掉手指上的黏液，然后捏着Jack的胯把自己送进去。套子是Jack帮他套上的，分工明确。Jack是索吻狂魔，Asher动起来后他又搂上了他的脖子。  
Jack在接吻的间隙发出断断续续的叫声，变声期的小孩声音还有点奶奶的，像小猫一样，结尾上翘的音调又有几分妩媚。Asher于是下手有几分狠，Jack哭了几声，又更紧地缠住Asher的腰。

Jack是个坏小孩，粗暴一点往往能让他更兴奋。Asher试着整根抽出又重重地插进去，结实地撞在敏感点上。Jack果然尖叫起来。他青涩的阴茎被Asher握在手里，整个人都轻飘飘的不受自己控制，只好用手紧紧攀住Asher的手臂。

小男孩射的时候咬着Asher的肩膀，留下一枚浅浅的牙印。他也不知道为什么要这样做。Asher看着他被撞的通红的臀尖和腰上乱七八杂青色紫色的淤青，没有对这枚牙印发表任何意见。

这种时候就显示出房间有两张床的优越性了，当你和你的伴侣因为做爱把床搞的没发睡觉的时候，直接换到另一张床就好了。

“小腿还疼吗？”

“……”

“我按摩的蛮好的不是吗？”

“操你的，Asher Angel！”

end


End file.
